


Twenty Seconds of Insane Courage

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: A while ago he had hear someone say that sometimes you just need twenty seconds of insane courage, of embarrassing bravery, and something great will come of it, so he decided to stop thinking for a moment and just grabbed Sakusa's hand, dragging him along towards said door.Or Kageyama and Sakusa meet again at nationals.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tynxcann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/gifts).



> This was written for the Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange for @tynxcann on tumblr! I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> And I also really hope the fic turned out okay. I don't feel very good at writing Sakusa because we haven't seen all that much of him in canon yet, so I'm sorry in case the characterisation feels off to you!

People were absolutely _everywhere_ , rushing down the halls, stopping to greet and talk to each other, searching for their friends and teammates, buying souvenirs. It was loud, _extremely_ loud, and laughter and chatter and the squeaking of shoes created a kind of atmosphere Kageyama had never really experienced before, never _been a part of_.

However, it was too much to even take all of it in at once, especially not when you were trying to find someone among all these people, and all of this was just so distracting and making it a whole lot harder. It seemed actually pretty much impossible unless you would contact each other or bump into each other accidentally.

In the end, Kageyama didn't find anybody, but he was found instead.

"Hey, Kageyama! What's up?" he heard a familiar voice say and felt a pat on his shoulder.

When he turned around to face the one who had approached him, he saw Komori standing right in front him, and for a second he was hopeful. 

"What's up," he replied, not even really looking at the tall libero, but rather scanning the crowds in hopes of spotting more of Itachiyama's players. He did not, though, and neither did he listen to what the other was saying.

"So Sakusa-san is not with you then?" Kageyama asked instead of responding to whatever Komori had just said to him, but fortunately he responded with a friendly - maybe even knowing - smile instead of being offended by Kageyama's lack of interest.

"Sakusa's over there," Komori replied, pointing into the direction where the other was standing in a corner, pressed against a wall, "He just really, really hates crowds."

That was pretty obvious. His whole posture showed discomfort, and while he already looked pretty tired and pissed off most of the time, Sakusa looked like he _really_ hated to be here right now. Kageyama didn't really notice Komori saying goodbye and walking away again because he was too busy staring, contemplating whether or not he should go and say hi.

"So you're going to go over or what?" Tsukishima suddenly said, giving him a dig with his elbow.

"What?!" Kageyama replied and felt the heat on his cheeks as he turned around to face the other in bewilderment.

Tsukishima just laughed. "You're _terribly_ obvious."

"Stop laughing at me!" he snapped at Tsukishima, turning away with a huff, only making his teammate laugh even harder. 

When he turned back around to protest again, he kept silent, though, seeing that Sakusa was gone. It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, really, all of them had to head to their courts since the games were starting soon, but it was still frustrating. Soon after, they got moving as well, getting ready to face their first opponent at nationals, and Kageyama just hoped that the chance he had just missed wasn't going to be the only one.

 

* * *

 

They had won their first game rather effortlessly. After adapting to the big court and the bright lights during the first few plays, they had managed to win quite easily, considering they were at nationals. They definitely had struggled more when playing against Aoba Johsai or Shiratorizawa. 

There was still some time left until their second match would begin, and they had gotten some free time to rest and eat, and maybe do a little shopping. Kageyama was just on his way to get himself a sports drink, when he spotted a familiar looking jersey among all the people surrounding him.

Quickly, he made his way through the crowds over to where he thought he had seen it, and after what felt like hours of squeezing through the masses, he actually managed to find him. Sakusa was standing close to a wall just like earlier today, but this time he seemed to be completely alone since Kageyama couldn't spot anyone wearing Itachiyama's jersey as well. 

Since he was practically already standing right in front of him, there really wasn't any going back now anymore. Also, he probably wouldn't get a better chance of talking to Sakusa fairly undisturbed since none of their teammates were around. The masses of people walking by didn't really pay attention to them after all.

"Sakusa-san," he said, and his voice sounded unexpectedly breathless, and his heart was pounding hard in his chest as if he had just been on the court and not taking a break. 

"Kageyama," the other acknowledged him with a nod in his direction.

Then there was a moment of tense silence. They were just staring at each other, and for the first time in a long time Kageyama felt small and a little insecure. He wasn't the best at making conversation, but he tried nevertheless since it didn't seem like Sakusa was going to make an effort.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" he asked, cringing when it sounded even worse out loud than it head in his head just seconds ago.

"Are you asking me what I'm doing at nationals?" Sakusa deadpanned, but Kageyama could've sworn that the other was smiling below his face mask, "I could ask you the same then."

"No, why are you standing here?" Kageyama tried again.

A few seconds ago Kageyama had _assumed_ a smirk on Sakusa's lips, but although half of his face was covered, Kageyama definitely _recognised_ the returning frown.

"I need to get to court B," Sakusa said after a while, apparently choosing his words very deliberately, "And I hoped that the halls would get empty at some point, but they didn't."

It was probably the least best reply to that, but all Kageyama had to offer was a faint "oh" at the moment. Sakusa didn't look like he had expected a better reply or even a solution, though, but Kageyama wanted to find one nevertheless. He looked around a little, searching for an alternative, until he spotted a door which probably lead to a staircase and most importantly away from the crowds.

A while ago, he had hear someone say that sometimes you just need twenty seconds of insane courage, of embarrassing bravery, and something great will come of it, so he decided to stop thinking for a moment and just grabbed Sakusa's hand, dragging him along towards said door.

Surprisingly, the other didn't question the action and followed pretty willingly. It were even less than twenty second until they reached the door, opened it, and slipped inside. The moment the door shut again behind them, it was suddenly quiet, the sounds from the hallway muffled by it.

Kageyama felt his heart beating fast in his chest as he thought of a good thing to say. He knew that this was _the moment_ , the one he had hoped for. In advance he had planned out things to say in case he'd really get a chance to talk to Sakusa in private, but everything had vanished from his mind, leaving him completely empty.

It took a quite long moment until he realised that they were just standing at the bottom of a flight of stairs, which were apparently leading to another level of the building, and that they were still holding hands. His first impulse was to let go because the situation's awkwardness suddenly deemed on him, but when he loosened his grip, and Sakusa didn't pull back, he didn't move his hand away either. 

After another moment of trying to calm down, he actually dared to turn a little to face the other, and once again, they made eye contact. This time the look in Sakusa's eyes was soft, at least way gentler than Kageyama had ever seen it before, and definitely more relaxed than only a minute ago when they had still been among all the other people.

Kageyama cleared his throat awkwardly before trying to speak again. Sakusa looked at him expectantly, but in the end not a word wanted to leave his lips. Instead, he pointed up the stairs and slowly started moving. Without any protest or question Sakusa followed him, still clinging onto his hand. 

Everything in that moment was absolutely absurd and surreal, but there somehow was a silent agreement between them, and the more steps they took, the more Kageyama started to feel at ease. He didn't want to push his luck, but he felt like changing the position of his hand a little would probably be okay.

For a moment he panicked since it felt like Sakusa was going to let go, but the second after he felt their fingers interlock, and it gave him a boost of confidence. When they reached the top of the stairs and another door which lead to a long corridor, they only walked a few more metres until Kageyama stopped.

Still, Sakusa didn't let go, but he came to a halt as well and turned around, a questioning look in his eyes. This was it, this really was _the moment_.

"I," Kageyama started and cringed when his voice cut loudly through the silence of the empty hallway, "I like this. I mean like.. I like you.. like this?"

The statement sounded more like a question than an actual confession, but he gently tugged at Sakusa's hand and looked at their intertwined fingers to make clear what he meant. The silence seemed to drag on forever once again, and Kageyama didn't dare to look at the other until he heard him clear his throat too.

"In case this was supposed to be a confession, it was the worst one ever," he replied, and Kageyama froze for a moment, instinctively trying to pull back.

However, he was immediately pulled closer until he was pressed against Sakusa's chest and they were somewhat awkwardly hugging. 

"I like you too," he eventually said in a low voice, and this time there was definitely a smile hidden beneath the face mask, and it reached his eyes and made them look more lively than Kageyama had ever seen before, causing him to relax and smile as well.

"You still need to tell me how you were able to beat Wakatoshi-kun, though."

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this was ridiculously hard to write for me somehow, and I tried really, really hard to give this a little substance and plot, but well.. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
